The Way You Were
by Tinker Ramone
Summary: This story beings in November in the 6th season. Lit. Rory feels lost and confused about the last few months. She finds a friend in someone she thought was gone forever.
1. The Way You Were

Rory got out of the car and kissed Logan goodnight. She knew he was upset with her. Who wasn't? She waved as he drove away and remembered the dinner they had just eaten. Everything was going fine until Logan brought up her mother. The one thing she hated to hear about even more than going back to Yale was her mother. She walked up to her door and searched for the keys. She dropped the keys and dropped to her knees. Tears weld up in her eyes as she thought about dinner more and more, opening the wound and spreading salt around.

"_I love this place." She coed. _

"_I remember. Isn't this the place that reminded you of your mom?" he smiled as he spoke._

"_Yeah." She said as she felt awkward, "It reminds me of her favorite type of movie. You know the old black and white movies where everyone is singing and dancing. Everyone gets what he or she wanted in the end. Usually a love story."_

_Logan smiled as he sloshed his wine around._

"_What are you thinking about?" she curiously asked._

"_Ace, why don't you give your mother a call? It has been what, almost 7 months now. The holidays are right around the corner. You know, you want to see her on Thanksgiving." He nervously played with a ring on his finger._

"_Logan, no. Okay. No. I don't want to talk about mom." She gulped down the remaining sip of wine._

"_I just see you struggling. I don't like it. You have started drinking, a little more than you use to. You never read. I know you think about school. I know you do. That is the reason you help Paris study for tests or help me write a paper for Lit. You love learning kid. You know it. I know it. I wish you would just suck it up and go back. What are you proving?" the last bit just flew out of his mouth with out thought and as he watched her face he wished it would comeback to him. _

"_Kid? Suck it up? I don't want to walk around aimless Logan. Not at Yale. Everyone else is majoring in something they love. I am not good at what I love." She picked at the food on her plate and sighed._

"_Geez. My dad is such a jerk. He was trying to light a fire under you Rory. Trying to make you more egger. I told you I didn't like you taking the job at the paper. You have changed, and it is all my fault Rory. Everyone thinks it." He asked the waiter for the ticket and went on, "Rory look at everything. It is falling apart. You don't like living at your grandparents. You don't like not having a paper due or a final exam to study for. I know you. You're lost with out school and your mom."_

"_Do you think it is all your fault? I am 21 remember? I choose my own life now. This isn't anything you would understand. You have never been in my shoes. Lets just go." She got up and grabbed her purse waiting for him to follow. _

"_Rory, if you don't want to go back to school fine, I guess you have made your point." He walked over to her as they exited the lobby putting his hand on her cheek. "Call your mom for me, please?"_

_The valet pulled the car around and she brushed his hand away and leaped in. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him. Not because of this. She missed her mother more than anyone could understand, but she also knew it was to late. It was too deep. The wound went far to deep. There was silence on the way to the Gilmore house. The only sound was the radio and Logan's gentle humming. She leaned her head on the window and sighed. As they drove up he kissed her goodbye. _

She got up from the ground and wiped the tears away. Walking into the pool house she pulled out her phone. It was 8 o'clock at night. She stared at the phone and quickly dialed a number. She almost hung up until she heard a voice answer.

"Luke's" the male voice said.

Dead air was all he heard.

"Luke's Diner. Hello? Geez. I don't have all day for this. Talk or I am hanging up."

She froze as she realized whom the voice was coming from. "J-j-jjess?" she fumbled to say.

"Who is this?" he said not recognizing the quiet voice.

"R-rr-Rory." She said taking a seat on her bed.

"Rory? Are you okay? You sound shook up?" he asked not realizing he was the reason.

"No, I was expecting Luke, maybe Ceaser, At least Lane. Not you." She sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'll go get Luke." He said dropping the phone.

"No!" she yelled hoping he would hear and pick back up.

Luke was in the back cooking. Jess walked to the back and shoved his hands in his pocket staring at Luke. He was stunned at the emotions that her voice dug up.

"Luke, Rory is on the phone."

"Rory Gilmore?" Luke said as he dropped his spatula.

"No Rory Dunbar your good ol' friend." He glared.

"I'm coming smarty pants. Everyone is a comedian." He said as he rushed to the phone.

It had been months since Lorelai or him had heard from her. As he walked to the phone he could only hope she wanted to plan Thanksgiving. He was tired of the girls and their silly pride games. He just wanted to see them as mother and daughter once again. He picked up the phone and heard a dial tone. He turned back around and glared at Jess.

"What did I do?" Jess asked as he wiped down the counter.

"You answered the phone."

"Next time I will just let it ring. Maybe get a customer to answer. Will that work? I didn't even say anything to her just answered the phone." He said leaning against the counter

"No actually you asked if she was okay. You said. Quote: 'Rory are you okay? You sound shook up?' end quote." Kirk blurted out.

Jess made a mocking face and replied, "Well yeah, and that. But nothing rude or anything."

Luke was pacing behind the counter, "She sounded shook up?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know it could have been the fact that I answered."

"That is true. It could have been." Luke raked his hand along his chin and made a thinking face, "Yeah that was most likely it."

"Can you close up alone tonight?" Jess asked his uncle.

"Sure. Get out of here." He said patting Jess on the back.

Jess grabbed his book and his jacket and headed out the door. He had been in Stars Hollow about 2 weeks. He had lost his job in New York and needed a break. He had money coming in from random reviews he would do for a magazine or a newspaper. Music reviews were easy and took no time at all for him. So with what little cash he had he headed to Stars Hollow to visit his uncle and his mother. Luke said it would be ok for him to stay in the apartment above the diner, while he was in town. He worked at the diner to make some cash. It seemed since Thanksgiving was nearing he would stay there until after the holidays, or at least Thanksgiving. He jumped in to his car and threw his book in the passenger seat.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself as he thought of Rory's panicked voice.

He had heard all about Rory Gilmore and her new path in life. He didn't agree with it, but he understood her need to branch away from her sheltered life in Stars Hollow. Everything in Stars Hollow was like a fairytale compared to the real world. She had to learn where she belonged on her own. He understood. He thought it was silly of her and her mother not to speak. They were joined at the hip when he lived in the small town. College must have put a strain on that. He thought about everything Luke had told him about the yacht, Logan, Yale, and her mother. None of it sounded like a happy Rory. He thought of how lost she must feel in that rich world her grandparents live in, although he could understand her taking it all in. He laughed as he remembered the picture of her in her grandfather's den. He opened the book beside him and pulled out a piece of paper. It had directions scribbled down on it. He used it as a bookmark since he found it in the book. He stared at the directions remembering the day he showed up with a black eye at the Gilmore house. As he thought more and more about her scared and panicked voice he started his car and headed that way.

Rory was laying on her bed feeling like a fool for calling Luke. What was she going to say to him? Sometimes she wished that none of this had ever happened. She wanted to be in the gazebo in her hometown reading "Oliver Twist" She then sighed as she remembered the voice on the phone. Jess. He was back in Stars Hollow. She hadn't seen him since his plea for her to run away with him. She often wondered whom she would have become if she would have ran away, if she had grabbed his hand, and ran. She wondered what he was up to, if he had ever gotten his GED. She wondered if he had a girlfriend or maybe even a wife. She laughed at her last thought. Jess wouldn't get married so young. He was most likely living the same life as before, jobless and aimless. She entered the living room and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels as thoughts of Jess drifted away.

Jess remembered that Luke said she was living in the pool house. He parked his car and walked behind the house. Hoping they didn't have guard dogs guarding their precious Rory. He saw the light from the TV on in the pool house and took a deep breath walking up to the door. He knocked and ran his fingers through his hair. Rory came to the door and looked at him puzzled. She looked around and signaled for him to come in. Crossing her arms across her chest she looked him up.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You sounded upset, I heard you lived here and I had the directions from a long time ago." He looked down at the ground and sighed, "Sorry I will just leave you look fine."

He grabbed the door knob and she grabbed his shoulder, "No, stay."

He followed her over to the couch and they sat in silence. The light from the muted TV was all that lit the room. Jess took off his jacket, as Rory grabbed it and hunging it on a hook by the door. She sat back down and looked over at him. She had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were or how lovely his smirk was, until he looked up.

"I guess we should talk, the silent thing is creeping me out." Jess said smirking

"Sorry I freaked out on the phone." She said sighing.

"No problem, I have that effect on people. Luke was upset that you hung up, he seemed excited to hear from you." Jess said looking around the room. "So you live here?"

"Yeah." She said as Jess stood up and looked at paintings on the wall.

Jess circled around the room then sat back down closer to her, "Rory are you okay?"

She nodded her head yes. Her mind was screaming no.

"Are you sure? I mean I know seeing me can send you for a loop, but your eyes are tear stained and this place is dark and creepy. I don't think I did all of that," he said hoping she would answer.

"I am on a little bit of a emotional roller coaster. That is all." She said jumping up, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I should just go. I came to make sure you were okay. You're breathing, I can leave." He said standing up.

He walked to the door and Rory followed. He leaned over to kiss her forehead as he left. He handed her a piece of paper and smiled. She took the paper and held it tightly in her hand.

"Your jacket," she said handing it to him. "Be careful."

"You be careful too." He said. "And Rory, if you need anything you call the number on that paper. I am always here for you. Don't do this all alone. Don't runaway from everyone that loves you. Trust me, you will regret It." He once again kissed her forehead and walked away.

She watched as he walked away and then shut the door. Tears flooded out as she realized what he meant by his last words. Running away was what he did, and he regrets it. She forgot how much she loved his presence. The way her body just relaxed when he touched it. His lips on her forehead made her melt. Why was he being so nice? Why did she want to need him again? She opened the paper and read it.

_Rory, _

_I know you're scared. I know you think it is to late to turn around. It is never to late. If I hadn't turned around I would have just kept running. Running isn't fun. It is lonely. People love you and miss you. I have seen it. Please be safe. Call if you ever need me. Does that painting still hang in the den? That is so creepy. _

_Jess. (798) 555-5555_

She stumbled back to her room and climbed in to bed. She looked at the number and grabbed her phone. She dialed it and smiled.

"Hello?" he said answering.

"Thanks." She coed.

"Your welcome." He smiled as he drove back to Stars Hollow.

Silence fell upon them.

"Yes it is still in the den." She giggled.

"That is crazy. Did you pose for that thing?"

"God, yes. I hated it." She paused and eagerly said, "Jess can you come back? Tonight?"

Jess sighed, "No Rory. Not tonight."

"I just don't want to sleep alone. I have nightmares about my mom." She whispered.

Jess took a deep breath and repeated, "Not tonight."

"I don't blame you. Thank you though. Good night."

"Rory, damn it. Saying no is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Not tonight. Okay." He said raising his voice.

She smiled. "Not tonight."

"Goodnight Gilmore."

"Your staying at Luke's right?" she asked.

"How did you guess?" he smirked.

"Good night Mariano."

He hung up the phone and drove faster down the road. The hardest thing was saying no to a request for him to stay the night, from Miss Rory Gilmore. He wanted to turn the car around and drive back. Grab her and kiss her and tell her he was going to take it all away. Hold her through the night and tell her things he had never had a chance to. Things he dreamt. He was trembling just thinking of her. 'Damn that Gilmore' he thought to himself. 'She will be the death of me.'


	2. The Death of Me

The alarm clock rang out long and loud. Jess reached out and beat it with his hand. After turning it off he drifted back to sleep. Only to be awakened by an angry Luke. He stormed in and pulled the blankets off, which made Jess leap to his feet.

"What are you doing?" he said grabbing the blankets out of Luke's hand.

"You went to see her." Luke answered, "You went to see her and I get a call from one Mrs. Emily Gilmore stating that my HOODLUM nephew was in her granddaughters apartment last night."

"I went to see her so what, nothing happened. Why are you freaking out on me?" Jess said walking to the bathroom.

"Why am I freaking out? Oh, well let me see. It could be because I hear from Emily today telling me of how you snuck over to Rory's like Romeo last night. How you didn't mention such a plan to me before you ventured off, and when Lorelai hears about this she will flip." Luke said pacing the floor.

Jess stood in the bathroom fixing his hair and putting clothes on, "Look, Rory and I just talked, nothing happened. I was just checking on her. It was a spur of the moment thing. As for Lorelai, how will she know?" Jess said walking out of the apartment into an angry Lorelai.

Both men paused and Jess turned back in to the apartment. Lorelai slammed the door and Luke and Jess braced themselves for what was to come.

"I got a very pleasant phone call from my mother today," she said circling the table where Jess now sat.

"I'm glad your family is getting a long." Jess smirked.

"Note the sarcasm when I say PLEASANT. When this awful woman called this morning I thought, no this is a dream. She did not just tell me she saw Jess Mariano leaving my daughters apartment last night. I am not being screamed at about something once again, that I didn't do." She sat down beside him inching the chair closer. "So you talked to Rory?"

"Yes. I did. Geez. How come every time something happens with us it is everyone's business?" Jess said jumping up from the table, "We talked, I was concerned. She called here and sounded upset. She hung up when I went to get Luke."

"Rory called here and you didn't mention it?" she said to Luke as he was trying to sneak out the door.

"Well we didn't talk so I didn't think it was important." He shrugged

"Look Rory and I don't need any bigger problems. Just stay out of it. Both of you!" she walked to the door and kissed Luke. "We're fine."

The men watched as she stormed down the stairs. Luke turned around and glared at Jess. Then followed Lorelai. Knowing he just made a big mistake Jess decided to make extra effort in the diner. He also hoped Rory wouldn't call him. He felt bad for causing such a scene. He didn't want to be drug into the drama. As much as he wanted Rory back in his life, he didn't want to loose all he had accomplished for her.

Rory got home from community service and wondered into the pool house. She was shocked to see her grandmother standing in the kitchen. She put her stuff down and walked over to her.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" she said confused.

" I live here Rory. I want to talk to you about something I saw last night." She sat on the couch.

"Umm. Okay." Rory said biting her lip.

"I saw that Jess boy leaving last night. What was he doing here?"

"He stopped by to check on me." Rory said nervously.

"Were you sick?" Emily asked.

"No, he was just curious with all of the stuff going on. He wanted to make sure I was okay." She smiled as she told her.

"He isn't allowed here. He is a awful boy." Emily demanded.

"I am 21 grandma and he is my friend. He is not an awful boy." She spit back.

"Rory, What about Logan? Does Logan know about his late night visit?" Emily said concerned.

"No it was unexpected. I will tell him when I see him." Rory hurried her grandmother away, " I need to get ready for our date anyway. So if you would please leave and let me get to Logan's"

"Rory, that hoodlum is not allowed back here. It is for your own good."

"Yes, grandma." She said trying to get rid of her.

Rory hurried to get ready and then looked at her phone. She wanted to call Jess, but she wouldn't do it now. First she had to tell Logan about last night. She felt a little guilty although there was nothing to feel guilty for. As Rory stared at her phone it began to ring. Looking at who was calling she smiled.

"Hey Ace." His voice sang.

"Hey, so what are the plans for tonight?" she asked.

"Some old friends are in town." He said over the noise in the background, "So I am having dinner with them. We can meet up at the bar later. Okay?"

"Sure what time?" she asked.

"Logan come tell us more stories." A woman's voice sang.

"Not right now." She heard a muffled Logan say. "How bout 11pm. Is that good?"

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Just some friends. See you then." He said as he hung up.

The last few months Logan and her had there fair share of ups and downs. Logan was not happy with Rory and her life away from college. He missed hearing Rory talk about school. She had stopped reading also, which bothered him. He couldn't quite understand why she was changing so rapidly but he blamed himself. Every dinner ended with a fight about college or her mother. After the phone call, all she could do was wonder who he was with. She couldn't get over the background noises. Where was he, why didn't he say? She drove to the pub and started drinking as she waited for Logan. An hour passed and he still hadn't shown. She called him back and he didn't answer. Rory regretted drinking so early; she had drunk to many cherry vodka sours. She sat alone at the bar until Finn approached her.

"Where is your King my sweet?" he said as he sat beside her.

"I don't know. He is late and he won't answer." She sighed.

"He might still be with Sandra and Kitten." Finn replied.

"Who are they?" she angrily asked.

"Dump the slob and come home with me." Finn said laughing.

"Your not going to tell me are you?" she pouted.

"Old friends. I am sure he will call." Finn gets up and heads away.

It was now 1am and Rory was to drunk to drive. Logan had never called or showed up, until now. She stood up and stumbled over to him. She gathered her words in her head and threw them out.

"Where have you been? And who are Sandra and Kitten?" she slurred.

"Wow Ace. You have had too much. Lets get you home. Sorry I got caught up with some old friends." He said grabbing her arm and walking her to the door.

"No," she said shaking loose "I will not leave with you. Kitten? What kind of name is that? Sandra and Kitten must have been quite a bit of fun. I will see you later." She said stumbling out the door.

"No, you can't drive. I will drive you home and we can discuss this when your sober." He said grabbing her arm once again.

"Kitten? That is so typical of you snobby rich people. With your nice cars and your perfect clothes. Do you remember how you treated my friend Marty? Awful. Jess would have never done that. He would have never eaten in a place that expensive either. Hot Dog stands. That is where it is at." She started walking towards her car with Logan following.

"Rory, I don't know what your talking about. You're drunk and spouting off. Just calm down. Who knew I was going to have to take a drunk Rory Gilmore home tonight." He laughed.

"I will find my own way home Logan. Go away." She glared.

"I am sorry Rory, but right now we need to make sure you get home safe." He said grabbing her hand.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Jess's number. When a very asleep Jess answered she paused and leaned against her car. Smiling at Logan who was very much in the dark she started to speak.

"Jess love, will you come get me?" she purred into the phone.

"Rory? What time is it?" he said looking for the clock.

"It is almost 2am. I will give you directions just please come get me." She started to slur.

"Who is Jess?" Logan hissed.

"Who is that? Give me the directions." Jess said as he hoped out of bed.

"Logan, he is just some guy I know." She smiled and gave him the directions.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jess said hanging up.

Rory got in her car to wait for Jess. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He didn't know what was going on, he realized he was late, but he didn't know how she knew about the girls. That was until Finn stepped out of the pub, with Sandra and Kitten on his arms.

"Logan I thought you were meeting your girl? The one you left us for." The girl giggled.

Rory stepped out of the car and looked at the blonde girl with perfect breasts and teeth, "You must be Kitten." She snarled.

"Yea this is her. She had a little to much to drink." Logan said embarrassed.

"You were late, Logan!" Rory cried.

"You are drunk Rory!" he spit back.

The 3 friends walked away and left them screaming. Logan finally had enough when he heard her last words.

"I lost myself in your world. I lost everything." She said it and quickly regretted it as she saw his face.

"I hope your friend comes soon. Goodbye Rory. Be safe." He walked away.

"Logan I'm sorry." She said.

She felt like an idiot for the last few hours. Maybe he had a reason for being late. She had never even let him explain. She cared so much for Logan, but as she sat in her car and waited on Jess she realized where her heart was. Jess was scrambling her brain worse than usual. She hated him for leaving. She hated him for making her choose. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Rory. Are you drunk?" Jess said as she opened the door.

"Yes." She looked down ashamed.

"Lets get you home." He said jumping in her car.

"We are taking mine? What about yours?" she asked.

"Yours is nicer if it sets out here something might happen to it." He smiled.

"Take me to Stars Hollow." She whispered.

"Rory, people will kill me." He whispered back.

"Please." She pouted.

"No can do. Now buckle up." He sighed.

Rory stuck her head to the window as they pulled away. She saw Logan sitting in his car watching. She felt bad for how she acted. There was nothing she could do about it now, maybe in the morning. She hummed along to the music on the radio till she fell asleep. When she awoke she was in her bed. She felt like she had the craziest dream. As she stretched she walked to the kitchen. Coffee was already brewing and she grabbed a cup. Then she noticed a note on the fridge.

You were wasted. Your cars outside, I got a cab back to mine. –Jess 

Then it hit her. All of the things she had done. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Logan. When he answered he sounded very much asleep. She sighed and paused.

"Logan, sorry." She said softly.

"Rory? Oh, all of us get drunk and act like asses." He said even though her words still stung.

"I know, but wow. I was a complete idiot. How can I make it up to you?" she purred in to the phone.

Logan sighed and went straight to the questions. "Who was he?"

Rory had forgotten about Jess picking her up, "An old friend named Jess."

"He seemed to be more than a friend. I was worried about you so I drove to your place, when I got there he was on the lawn arguing with your grandmother waiting on a cab. I rescued him from Emily and drove him to his car. Emily said this was not the first time he was there. He said he came to check on you the other night after our date. He also made remarks about snobby rich kids and their fancy cars. Which sounded an awful lot like you last night." Logan rambled on as Rory sat in silence.

After a moment Rory finally spoke, "He is an ex, from Stars Hollow. It is really complicated."

"He said you were just friends, yet he seemed to be shocked when I said I was your boyfriend. Like you had never mentioned it. It was nice of him to drive you home, I thanked him, but I don't like you hiding him. For whatever reason." Logan fumed.

"I am not hiding him, he just showed up the other day, we have hardly spoken to each other." She said.

"Are you sure there is nothing?" he says waiting for answer.

"Sure." She answered as she bit her lip.

"I have class so I will talk to you later. Don't scare me like that again Ace. Oh and I was late cause I had a flat, the girls were my childhood friend and cousin Kitten." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said feeling dumb.

"Goodbye Rory." He said hanging up.

That night when Rory came home from community service she decided to take a trip to Stars Hollow. She couldn't face her grandmother. She hoped she wouldn't bring it up but knew better. When she drove up to the house she realized Emily was standing at her door. She walked over and braced herself for what was to come. Emily looked like she was ready to burst.

"Hi grandma." Rory shyly said.

"Rory, lets have another talk." She said leading the way to the living room.

Rory walked in and put her stuff down on the floor, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"He was here again without a car, Logan said he drove you home cause you were feeling a little under the weather?" Emily asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"No more will I have you sneaking that boy in here. You understand?" she asked firmly.

"Yes grandma." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I have already spoken to that hoodlums uncle and your mother about this. They should keep him locked up." She said.

Rory had to bite her tongue not to yell at her grandmother. As soon as Emily left Rory realized what she had said about calling Luke and her mom. She sighed and decided it was time to make a trip to Stars Hollow for sure. So she gathered her things and left. It was 10 o'clock at night when she arrived. She walked up to the diner door and reached for the spare key. Opening the door she went in and climbed the stairway. She opened the door and there was no one there. The place was empty. She decided to stay and wait. She fell asleep on Jess's bed as she waited.

Jess was coming home from a long day at his mothers. He walked in the door to find Rory passed out on his bed. He leaned over and woke her up. She looked at him and smiled and asked him to set down beside her. She took his arms and placed them around her. Then she laid back and he followed. He gripped on to her and kissed her head. She glowed all over as she felt his arms get tighter. She sat in silence until he broke it.

"I am so dead." He sighed.

"You'll be fine, I am here to explain everything to everyone." She said.

"No not that." He sighed, "You're the one killing me." He whispered into her ear.

She lay with her back towards him and he held on and kissed her neck and head. She swooned every time she felt his lips. Finally she slipped back into reality remembering Logan. She pulled away and turned to face him. Jess turned to lie on his back. Rory raised her head and looked down at him. His eyes were so amazing. She sighed then caressed his cheek. As she played with his hair and they looked into each other's eyes she realized just what Jess meant. She was killing him and she had to stop. She started to pull away and Jess pulled her closer with a kiss. She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. Then once again she snapped out of it.

"You know I can't do this." She said softly looking at him.

He sat up and sighed, "I know."

"I know about last night, Logan told me." She said.

Jess's face began to tighten, "Logan saved me from Emily and then drove me to my car. Saved me on cab fair. He is a nice guy, I guess."

"Don't do that." She said moving closer to him.

"Shit Rory, you're the one doing it, you're killing me. I told you." He began to shout, "I can't do this, not again. I am always the other guy with you."

"The other guy? You were my guy, the guy, and then you left with out word. Jess don't make this all my fault." She jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Maybe you should leave." He said looking at the ground.

"Bye Jess." She said slamming the door and running down the stairs.

Jess sat on the bed for a second then decided to run after her. He really didn't know why, but it felt like something he should do. He found her walking down the sidewalk to her car and he screamed her name in the silent street. She turned around and he began running to her. He felt like an idiot. He hated that she made him do these things.

"Stay. Tonight." Jess said.

"Jess I can't do this, I have to figure this stuff out in my head. You show up and throw me for a loop, and then you expect me to know what I want?" She cried.

"I didn't ask anything of you, just stay. Talk. You need to talk Rory." He pleaded.

They entered the apartment once again. Rory sat at the kitchen table and so did Jess. She began to tell him in her own words everything that had happened. She told him how she felt trapped, like she had never really lived. Then she started taking risks with Logan. She told him about her dreams being shot down and how she stole the yacht to be rebellious. How her mother was so disappointed and after Rory told her about not returning to Yale her mother dropped her. She told him about how foolish she felt, how there was no turning back and she was trapped. Logan hated what she had become just as much as everyone else. She hated what she had become.

"Rory, what do you want? If you could have anything what would it be?" Jess asked as the laid on the bed.

"I want my mom back." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"What else? What would be your perfect life right now?" he said staring at her.

"Going to school, working on the paper, going to get coffee and laughing with mom, and not living with my grandparents." She closed her eyes as she spoke

"Rory, go back to school, you want to. You said so." Jess smiled at her.

"It is to late, I am to far behind. What have I done?" she cried.

Jess made her set up and he held her as she cried. "It is never to late."

Suddenly all of the anger and sadness that Rory had held in flooded out. She wept into Jess's shoulder. When she was all through he kissed her forehead. He smiled at her and said something that shocked her.

"Go to your mom's" he said. "You want to."

"I can't, the wounds are to deep. She will send me away." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"No she won't, she wants you to come home Rory. Trust me." He said looking into her eyes.

Rory walked down the road to her mother's house. She knew this was the right thing to do. She had felt like a load was lifted after talking to Jess. After crying as hard as she could. It was going to be hard, but it must be done. She marched up to the door and remembered it was 2am. She knocked and waited. She saw a light come on and her mother running down the stairs. As Lorelai opened the door she let out a gasp. She stood staring at Rory and Rory at her.

"Mommy?" She said tears in her eyes.


	3. What Are Friends For?

I am not sure what I think of this chapter. I might change it. Thanks for the reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan dialed Rory's number and waited. Soon a voice picked up. He paused at first thinking he had the wrong number. Then he realized he knew the voice. The same voice talked about snobby rich boys and their cars just a few nights ago.

"I must have the wrong number." Logan said scratching his head.

"No, she left her phone here and the damn thing won't stop ringing. Who is this? I will give her the message." Jess said.

"Actually, I would love to know who this is?" he curiously asked.

"I am the very tired and grumpy guy who keeps getting awoken by this damn phone every 30minutes. AKA Jess." He said laying his head on the pillow.

"I thought so, why is she there?" Logan asked in suspicion.

"I am trying to sleep. Not play 20 questions." He said pulling himself from bed. "Look, I am not the one who needs to tell you why she is here. I will be sure to tell her you called."

There was a long pause. "Fine, tell her Logan called."

"Goodbye." Jess said hanging up the phone.

Logan's head filled with confusion. He knew very little about this Jess character. He knew he lived in Stars Hollow or at least once upon a time he had. Why didn't she tell him she was going to Stars Hollow? The questions grew in his head and it only angered him. Logan grabbed his bag and headed for school. He was just going to have to wait for Rory to explain.

Jess tried once again to get some sleep. It was 9am and he hadn't had much at all. He stared at the phone, knowing it would ring as soon as he closed his eyes. Finally he dozed off and it rang again.

"Geez, how many people does she know?" he said to himself as he covered his head with the pillow.

The phone stopped ringing and he once again started to doze off. This time the phone rang and there was a knock at the door. Jess pulled the cover up over his head and grumbled. The knock got louder and then his phone began to ring.

"What am I time and temperature?" He said as both phones kept ringing.

"Hello" he said to the person on his phone as he put on some pants.

"Open the door, I know you're in there! I can hear you!" a woman's voice said through the door as the knock got louder.

"God, can I call you back, there is some lunatic knocking the door down." Jess said as he got off the phone with his mom.

He walked over to the door to find Emily standing there. He leaned against the door and sighed. She pushed him aside and came in to the apartment looking around under the blankets and beds. She then turned and looked at Jess crossing her arms on her chest.

"Where is she?" Emily fumed.

"This is ridiculous. You can't just barge into someone's apartment and search for someone." He said in shock.

"She is my granddaughter and she is missing." Emily shouted, "Where is the bathroom?"

"This is stupid, she is not here." Jess said as he followed Emily to the closet.

She searched through the closet and stopped turning slowly, "This would go faster if you would just show me were your bathroom is!"

"That way." He pointed.

"I know she is here." Emily said, "I heard her phone."

"She left it here, she is at her moms" Jess answered.

"I wasn't born yesterday. She is not at her mother's, they haven't spoken in months." She walked back to the door.

"I will tell her you stopped by if I see her." Jess said saluting her.

"Put a shirt on when you're answering a door in the morning." She said as she walked down the stairs.

Jess slammed the door and grabbed a shirt. He then walked back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. Grabbing his phone and Rory's he shoved them in his pocket and darted out the door. As he got down to the diner he realized there was a note stuck to the door.

**Closed for Mental Vacation**

Jess laughed and closed the door behind him. As he walked away he realized that the door was locked. _'If the door was locked how did the nutty Gilmore get in?'_ he thought to himself. He quickly decided that she must have found the obvious hiding spot above the door. Before walking any further he picked Rory's phone out of his pocket and turned it off. _'Why didn't I think of that earlier?'_ he thought to himself as he walked down the street to the Gilmore girls' house.

When he reached the house he saw Lorelai and a dog heading down the stairs. He waved and waited for her to signal if it was okay for him to come any closer. She waved back and he walked up to the stairs. He put his hands in his pocket and smiled.

"Rory still here?" he smirked.

"She is asleep in her room" Lorelai answered with a smile, "I guess you have changed Mariano. Thanks for being her shoulder to cry on."

"Nothing I wouldn't do for a friend, Miss Gilmore." He said as they both stood in comfortable silence.

Luke ran out the door and grabbed Lorelai. Kissing her, he realized Jess was standing on the ground in front of the house. He smiled and put his arm around Lorelai.

"You're going soft on me, Jess." Luke smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah." He said scratching his head, "Look Emily barged into the Diner and the apartment this morning looking for Rory. I thought you should know."

Both Luke and Lorelai started laughing. "We know." Luke replied.

"I see that, how do you know?" Jess asked with an annoyed tone.

"I let her in." Luke said laughing. "She came to the door as I was putting the sign up. She asked if I knew where Rory was and I said you would know."

"Ahh Geez. That lady tore YOUR apartment apart looking for her precious Rory and YOU let her in?" Jess said loudly.

"She scares me." Luke answered.

"Whatever. Give Rory her phone for me. It has been giving me a headache all morning." Jess said as he handed Lorelai the phone.

"Will do." She said grabbing the phone.

Rory woke up and looked around. She was confused of her surroundings at first. She then realized she was home. Her thoughts went back to the night before. Jess was the only person to really understand, to really listen. He hadn't really done anything different from anyone else. It just seemed less of a lecture from him. He let her cry and he let her say what she wanted to say. Walking up to her mother's house was the hardest thing she had to do, as she remembered the conversation that morning she smiled.

"_Mommy?" she said with tears in her eyes._

"_Hey kiddo." Lorelai said with a shaky voice._

"_I miss you." _

"_Dito."_

_Rory took a step forward and her mother took her in her arms. _

"_Next time you decide to steal a boat, can I do it with you?" Lorelai smiled as she cried._

"_There will be no next time." Rory grinned. _

"_So we have a lot to talk about kid. Come in I will start the coffee." _

"_Yeah that sounds good." Rory said walking into the house she missed so much._

_As Rory walked to the kitchen, a very furry dog greeted her. She jumped and then remembered it being mentioned to her before by Luke or Jess. She kneeled down to pet him and then sat at the kitchen table. Lorelai started the coffee pot and sat down. _

"_Where should we start?" Lorelai questioned._

"_I've never done this before. Umm. I know that I want to tell you how sorry I am. How trapped I feel at grandma and grandpa's. How right you were about a lot of things." She smiled as she got up to get the coffee. _

"_Repeat the part where you said you're trapped at my parents." She smirked. _

"_Behave, we are trying to make up remember?" Rory laughed lightly._

"_I think you needed the space. You needed to find out who you are away from Stars Hollow and me. Away from anyone who could make up your mind for you. Although I don't agree that leaving college was the best thing. You seem to be growing up, finding your own path. I guess I have to respect that." Lorelai said grabbing the cup from her daughter's hand. _

_Rory sat down and sipped her coffee. "They put a intercom in my room." _

"_That is so bad." Lorelai laughed._

"_What is the dogs name?" Rory asked as she rubbed his head._

"_Paul Anka." Lorelai grinned._

"_That is so you." She giggled. _

_The girls sat at the table catching up most of the morning. When Luke came down to the kitchen he sat down and had breakfast. It felt like a real family to Rory. She couldn't believe Luke was going to be her stepfather. As she watched her mother and Luke interact she realized how much of her mom's life she had missed. She kissed her mother goodnight and walked to her old bedroom. It was stripped and bare. The last thing she remembered was lying on the bed. _

"Knock, Knock" Lorelai said as she opened the door.

"Hey." Rory said as she got up from the bed.

"Jess dropped this off." She said handing her the phone.

"Oh thanks."

"Luke and I are going to runaway for the day." She said with a grin.

"Good. You should." Rory said as she hugged her mom.

"Don't be a stranger." Lorelai said.

"Never again." Rory said smiling.

Jess sat out in the gazebo. He could tell from his stop by the Gilmore house that the girls were talking. Now all he wondered about was Rory and the kiss. He put the book he was reading in his back pocket and walked to the diner. As he approached the diner he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Logan.

"Where is she?" Logan said.

"Did you just stand around waiting for me? You have read a little to much Hardy Boys for my taste." Jess replied.

"Rory's phone is turned off. Where is she?" Logan said forcefully.

"Her mom's, they made up." He said grinning.

"They made up? What made them make up?" Logan said with a confused look on his face, "That is good. So she is there now?"

"Yep." Jess said dryly.

"Umm. Thanks." Logan said turning away.

Logan began walking to Rory's old house. He reached the door and knocked. Rory came to the door and smiled. She hugged him tight and told him to come in.

"How did you know I was here?" she said.

"Jess." Logan replied.

"Oh, did you see him?" she asked.

"Briefly." Logan said. "He said you and your mom were all better. He sure is up on his Rory news."

"Mom and I talked this morning. We are all better." She said ignoring his remark about Jess.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

Rory was so happy about the situation she didn't realize that what she was about to say might anger Logan. She just blurted out the truth, which in any other situation was the best thing to do. This was not one of those situations.

"Jess and I were talking last night. He told me it wasn't to late. Then I just spilt my heart out. It was so nice, ya know? He really knew what to say and he sent me over here. Told me I needed to do this. So here I am." She said realizing she shouldn't have talked so highly of Jess.

"Jess? It is all about him. I told you the same thing Rory. I told you day after day. You would give me the cold shoulder, he tells you and you run to mom?" Logan said getting up from the couch.

"Calm down. He was just being a friend. He listened. He told me to tell him what I wanted and all I could think was college and mom." She told him.

"He talked you back in to Yale?" Logan turned and head for the door. "What are you doing Rory? Is there something I need to know about Jess?"

"I don't know." She said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Well call me when you find out if there is." He said storming out of the house.

She ran out the door after him, "Logan don't do this, this is a happy day."

"Go celebrate with him." Logan said as he glared at the dark haired boy walking up the way.

Jess looked at Logan in confusion and kept walking to Rory's. Rory stood on the doorstep crying. When he realized what was going on he ran to Rory. He held her while he watched the blonde boy walk away.

"What happen?" Jess said pulling away from Rory.

"I told him about mom. How you talked to me and helped." She began to cry, "He just doesn't understand. You didn't lecture me, you let me figure it out."

"I know. Come on lets go in." Jess said opening the door.

Rory and Jess sat on the couch in silence. Rory finally turned and took a deep breath as she stared at him. Her head was flooded with confusion. This was supposed to be a happy day. She had her mother back; she thought Logan would be thrilled. Instead he was fuming with jealousy, because it wasn't him who got her to change her mind.

"He was so mad." She whispered.

"I noticed." Jess smirked.

"You know last night, the kiss and stuff. I guess he has a right to be mad." She said as she looked at the ground.

"He doesn't even know that, it just hurt his pride that he wasn't the one to make you see the light." Jess said raising her head.

"He asked if there was something he should know about us. About you." Rory got up and started to pace, "I didn't have an answer."

"Well I don't either." Jess said running his hand through his hair. "I am going to let you think. I know you have had a rather emotional day. So just call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will." She said walking him to the door.

"Rory, I still..." his sentence was cut off by Rory putting her finger to his mouth.

"Not now." She said closing the door.


	4. Who Knew But You?

_**Thank for the great reviews. I for some reason lost my muse for this story. I am ending it here. It didn't turn out quiet like I wanted it to, but I will let you be the judge.**_

Rory sat in her old room crying for most of the day. She had done this before. She knew who was going to be on her mind at the end. She lay across her bed thinking of how far she felt from Logan, how they had become what they began as, 2 very different people. She sighed as she realized what she had to do. She looked outside and saw the rain starting to fall. She shivered as she remembered how cold it was outside. She wondered what her dissension would mean. Jess had never said he was staying in Stars Hollow. He would be going back to New York sooner or later. Luke had said he was there to gather his thoughts. What happens when all of his thoughts are gathered? Does he run back to New York leaving her alone? Rory sat watching the rainfall and the sunset.

There was a gentle tap at the window as the rain slacked up. She jumped up from a light nap and walked over to the window. She smiled as she saw Jess shivering on the other side. Opening the window she started to laugh.

"We have a door, ya know." She said as she watch his dripping body climb through.

"That would be less romantic." He smirked. "Plus I tried the front door, there was no answer.

Rory looked outside and noticed it was dark. She must have been out for a while.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she sat on the bed.

"I'm going back to New York tomorrow." Jess said as he sat in the floor in front of her.

"Oh." She said fighting back the tears.

"Rory, I can't sit around her and hope you want me back." Jess said jumping up.

"No, of course. I know." She said pulling him next to her on the bed.

"So what now?" Jess asked.

"That is what I was going to ask you." She said smiling.

"I feel 17 all over again." Jess mumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said looking at him.

"Don't you feel it?" Jess said grabbing her hand. "The electric in the air every time you're around, the way our hearts beat faster and faster. The way you feel like home."

There was a loud bang in the living room and then they heard laughter. The 2 walked to the living room and saw Luke and Lorelai soaked and laughing. Paul Anka ran over to Jess and started barking. Luke looked over to see Jess dripping on the floor. He started laughing and Lorelai followed.

"The car got a flat." Lorelai started laughing.

"Gee that does sound funny." Jess said walking to the couch.

"Hold it. You need dry clothes before you set down." Luke warned Jess.

"Geez." Jess scoffed.

"Come on I will give you some of mine." Luke said walking up the stairs.

"Flat tire?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Luke changed it and Paul Anka ran down the street. We had to chase him. We finally caught him and we lost the keys. We got back to the Jeep and found out that I had the keys the whole time." She calmed her laugh.

"That is a riot mom." Rory said confused.

"You had to be there." She shrugged.

Later that night Jess and Rory sat in her car. She was about to leave for Hartford and he was about to leave for New York. They had spent most of the night playing monopoly with Luke and Lorelai. The game ended early when Luke decided that Jess was helping Lorelai cheat. Which couldn't be proven, but was very true.

"I want you to move to close to Yale with me." Rory said as Jess started to get out of the car.

"What?" he said in shock.

"You heard me right?" she giggled.

"Rory, are you saying what I think your saying?" he said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. I am breaking up with Logan as soon as I see him. I want to be with you." She said grabbing his hand.

"I don't have a job, I mean I have a job here, not making much money. I lost my job in New York. I guess I do have some odd jobs I do. Like the Music Reviews." He said scratching his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said reaching into her back seat. "Here this is yours."

Jess looked down at the stack of papers she was handing him. "How did you?"

"Luke found it. He told me I should read it. He told me you said it was a piece of crap, but at least you tried." She replied.

"You read it? Did you like it?" Jess looked stunned.

"Yes. I loved it. I am glad I inspired you." She said looking at the cover sheet.

_Dedicated to Rory Gilmore. My inspiration for life._

"I didn't think you would see it. I mean I was thinking of getting it published, but never did." He said smiling.

"You should. It would help with rent." She said smiling even bigger.

"I guess it would." He leaned in to kiss her. "Will you come in?"

"No, I have to take care of something. Then I will be back." She said kissing him.

"Ahh. Okay. We will see each other soon."

Jess got out of the car and watched her drive away. He was confused and shocked. Looking down at his book he smiled. He didn't even notice it gone. He hoped that she was serious about moving in together. He left for New York early the next morning. As he drove down the street his phone rang.

"Hey. So when do you want to look for a place." Rory said.

"As soon as we can." He replied.

"Right now then. Is that good?" she asked biting her lip.

Jess turned around and headed towards Hartford. "Right now is perfect."

4 months later.

"Jess." Rory giggled as they rolled around in bed. "I am going to be late for school."

"Go." He said kissing her.

Rory got her clothes on and headed out the door. She looked behind her to see Jess typing away on the computer. She hoped it was another book, but knew it was another review. She smiled and headed out the door. Jess looked at the door as it shut. Smiling he looked back at the computer. He knew she suspected he was righting another review, but it was another novel. Inspired by the one and only Rory Gilmore.


End file.
